Polyurethane foams can be made by reacting a polyol and a polyisocyanate in the presence of a blowing agent. When rigid but permeable to air flow, such foams can be used in a wide variety of applications, for example, in furnace air filters. Usually such foams are relatively thin, having a thickness of from 25 mil to 1.5 inches.